deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lobo/Bio
Lobo killed all the other Czarnians with a plague. (He claimed it was a science project and gave himself an 'A'). Since then he has traveled the galaxies collecting bounties. Lobo has a strict code of honor when it comes to these agreements. Along the way he has met and battled a number of superheroes. Lobo played an important role in the Citadel War, in his capacity as a bounty hunter. He was hired by the Citadel's human agent Harry Hokum to capture the Euphorian known as Kalista in a bid to learn the secret behind her home world's planetary shield. Along with fellow bounty hunters Bedlam and Berserk, he raided the mothership belonging to the Omega Men where upon he engaged in combat with Kalista. Soon after, Harry Hokum hired Lobo once again, this time to assassinate the Omega Men's interim leader Tigorr. Lobo never had the opportunity to complete the contract however. After the Citadel War ended, Lobo was then hired by Kalista's husband Primus to help them infiltrate a Citadel prison facility and free several of Primus' captured allies. During the prison break, Lobo killed the supreme commander of the surviving Citadel military forces. Lobo eventually turned his back on his violent ways and became an archbishop in the First Celestial Church of the Triple-Fish God. He became a protector of sorts to a massive colony of refugees from Sector 3500. He also gained possession of the Emerald Eye of Ekron. He happened to arrive in an asteroid field just in time to kill Devilance, rescuing Animal Man, Adam Strange, and Starfire, who were stranded in space. Starfire negotiated a deal with him, in which he would help them out of their predicament if they helped him with his problems. After helping the heroes to defeat Lady Stux, he brings the Emerald Eye to the triple-headed fish god, who agrees to release Lobo from his vow of non-violence in exchange. When told that the Emerald Eye is the only thing that can kill the fish god, Lobo blasts him with it. Battle vs. Durge (by El Alamein and Dr. Las Moore) The Easter Bunny looked up and smiled as the door to his room opened. “Lobo!” “What’s up, doc?” The Bounty Hunter said, walking into the Icon of Easter’s room. It reeked of liquor and cigarettes, the Main Man thought he smelt some of the damn Bunny’s “droppings” in there also. Less than five words spoken and Lobo already wanted out of this rat hole. “Good to see you! Care for a drink? They’re on me! C’mon, let’s go to the b-!” Lobo raised his right hand and slammed it on the Easter Bunny’s wooden table of alcohol, breaking it in two and cutting of the obnoxious Rabbit’s offer. “Uh…Lobo look I just have a job for you, it’s quick and simp-“ “I wanna know what it is, furball.” Lobo cut the Rabbit off again, and drew his pistol from his holster. “You got ten seconds to explain the job and the pay, or I blow your ugly ass face off, rodent.” “It’s Durge, he’s another bounty hunter. You see, Durge has been causing some…trouble for me and my customers. This is where you come in. I need you to mess him up. The pay will be good, trust me. Teach him a lesson he won’t forget. Locate him on the Water Moon. Find him and kick his ass!” *** “Hold up, I think I’m sensing some movement.” The clone trooper slowed his sprint to an unsteady walk and held up his hand. His squadmates slowed behind him, raising their blaster rifles in different directions, crouched and tense. They crept through the shadows of the abandoned CIS factory, their muffled footsteps echoing in the vast, open hallways. As they approached a doorway, the lead trooper held up a closed fist and motioned for his squad to hold position. He raised his rifle to eye level and cautiously peeked around the corner of the doorway. Seeing nothing, he moved in. The other clones scanned the warehouse nervously, darting their eyes frantically underneath their helmets. Their own frantic breathing became the only discernible sound as the echoes of their commander’s footsteps faded in the distance. Then – a huge boom tore through the air and the ground shook. The clone troopers stumbled and looked around more anxiously still, but held their position. Moments before he turned the corner, the clones heard their commander’s footsteps in rapid succession – he was running. “BREAK RANK, BREAK RANK!” he shouted, his rifle discarded, as he burst through the doorway. The high-pitched whine of a minigun spinning up preceded the rapid burst of bullets tearing in their direction. The commander was thrown into the air as the rounds punched through his armor, killing him instantly. Some of the clones panicked and threw down their weapons, running like their commander. A few held their ground, firing their blaster rifles randomly through the air, unable to see their assailant. Heavy footsteps crunched towards them as they kept up their barrage of blaster fire, and the bounty hunter Durge came into view, his wrist-mounted energy shield activated and deflecting the incoming fire as if it was no more than a squirt gun. With his free arm, Durge swept a lethal burst of flame out at the clones, consuming the troopers in a yellow-orange conflagration that lit up the corridor and amplified their screams of agony. Striding powerfully past his dying foes, Durge deactivated his energy shield and raised his wrist-mounted minigun, shooting at the clones halfway down the passageway. They lurched forward and sprawled facedown across the floor. Durge stopped firing. It was quiet again. Durge looked around and lowered his weapon. The job was done. The armored bounty hunter exited the bloodied warehouse, and slowly walked towards his ship, ready to move on and find another squad of Clones to massacre. "Hehehe...". Durge heard a sound emitting from behind his ship, and slowly unholstered his blaster pistol, ready to investigate. “Time to die you walking trashcan!". Durge's ship launched forward, hitting him by surprise. Standing over him was none other than the Main Man, Lobo, pointing a blaster at Durge's forehead. "Here's how it's gonna work, pumpkin. I'm gonna frag you, take your head to the fraggin' Easter Bunny, an' get paid. A'right?" Durge began to laugh hysterically under his metal helmet, getting louder and louder. "What the hell, you ain' supposed to laugh! I'm gonna' kill you! Be scared, you fraggin' piece of sh--AHHHHHHHH!" Durge launched the Main Man far into the air before he could finish his monologue. Durge stood up, looking off into the distance to where he threw Lobo; he walked back to his damaged ship, thinking that the fight was over. Two hooked chains flew in from behind Durge, wrapping around his legs and pulling him towards Lobo. "You think I was a goner? Ha! The Main Man don't go down so easy, tin man! This battle has just begun!" Durge twisted his arms around the chains and snapped them off his legs before pulling his wrists together and slamming the flying metal back onto Lobo’s head. Lobo staggered back and clutched his head, giving Durge time to shake the chains off and spray lead from his wrist guns. Lobo straightened himself up and pushed through the machinegun fire, his body jerking unnaturally, as the bullets tore through his flesh and into the distance. Durge backed up slowly as Lobo advanced, before ceasing the machinegun fire and allowing the weapon to cool down. A hissing sound emerged from the barrel and smoke wriggled out. The shell casings clattered to the floor, and as Durge raised his wrists to fire again, Lobo leaped up and slammed a powerful fist into Durge’s midsection, knocking him off of his feet and sending him careening across the open warehouse into a wall, which crumbled and tore by the impact. Lobo slowed his pace as he approached Durge, who was struggling to regain his balance. “H’ve ya had enough yet, rust bucket?” Lobo sneered. Durge, raised his left arm and proceeded to open fire at the coming Bounty hunter, walking off the bullets hitting him. “Pal, y’er gon’ have to do better than that to kill me.” Durge unholstered his blaster and struggled to hold the gun steadily at his opponent. “Hehehe…” Lobo unholstered his own gun, a sawed-off double-barreled shotgun, and blasted a hole through Durge’s chest. “Huh?” Durge’s chest was back to normal through fast regeneration, and as Lobo was surprised, Durge landed some quick and powerful punches onto his foe. Lobo fired another shot from his shotgun to blow Durge away and keep some distance. “Oh, It’s on now, pal. Y’er done for!” Lobo muttered as he spat onto the ground while cracking his knuckles. “LET’S DO THIS!” Durge fired the blaster in rapid succession as Lobo pounded forward at full speed, shrugging off the shots to collide with the bounty hunter. Dust shook from the ceiling and swirled around the empty room, obscuring both warriors from view. As the debris settled, Lobo stood triumphant, arms extended upward, with Durge’s limp form hanging in two pieces in Lobo’s grasp. “We’ve ‘bout had ‘nuff t’day, haven’t we?” Lobo jeered. Dragging the two body pieces on the ground behind him, Lobo spotted an injured Clone trooper propped up against the wall, clutching an injury and cowering in terror. “What’re you lookin’ at?” Lobo shouted. The Clone struggled to stand, but had his helmet kicked back into the wall. Lobo disappeared down the dark hallway without a second glance at the destruction he had wreaked. Expert's Opinion Durge went down hard, but he went down in the end. While Durge was a weapon powerhouse, Lobo's stronger regenerative healing factor, intelligence, and versatility served the Main Man a win in the Hellstorm. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vegeta (by MrPacheco101) No battle written WINNER: VEGETA Expert's Opinion Simply put, Vegeta was far more powerful than Lobo. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. War (by BeastMan14) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Spawn (Al Simmons) (by Godkombat21) Prolouge Far away on a distant planet...... The Violator entered a bar filled with various aliens, each having a drink and enjoying themselves. He looks around and spots Lobo sitting at the counters guzzling drink after drink. He walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Lobo turned but burst out laughing when he saw the Violator. "What are you supposed to be some sort of clown?" Lobo laughed. "As a matter of fact, I am." The violator said moving a little closer to Lobo. "You're Lobo right? The best bounty hunter in the galaxy?" "Who's askin?" Lobo sneered. "Oh just the guy who's got a job for ya." Lobo raised an eyebrow. "And if you get it done, this cash could be yours." The Violator said pointing to a suitcase full of money. "Who's the guy" Lobo asked. "This is him big boy." The Violator said handing him a photo. Lobo looked down at it. "Eh he doesn't look too tough." "That's the spirit big boy, but there is a catch big guy." "Which is?" "You bring him to me alive, got it? Alive." "Fine, so where is this fragger anyways?" "Down on Earth, he isn't easy to miss." With that Lobo left the bar. He whistled for his hog and then took off towards Earth. Battle New York City- 12:30 AM Lobo landed near an ally way. He looked around and soon noticed a few gangsters shaking down a bum. He approached them. "Hey how's it going dweebs? Name's Lobo and I'm looking for this geek here." He said showing them the photo. "You seen him?" The Two gangsters looked at the photo. "What do you want with that freak?" One asked. "Maybe he wants to start a convention of freaks, I mean look at him." The other laughed. With that, they both began laughing. But their laughter was silenced when Lobo grabbed one of them. "Now listen up, the main man ain't exactly got the patience to deal with you dweebs right now. So I'm gonna give you geeks ten seconds to tell me what I want to know, or the main man's gonna start splittin some skulls." Lobo snarled. He began to count. "One, two-" "I-I don't know honest! I never went back when that freak showed up!" "Ten!" And with that Lobo smashed him through the wall behind him, snapping his neck. He turned to the second gangster who tried to take off running, but suddenly his collar was snagged by a hook on a chain, and Lobo yanked him back towards him. "Now for your sake ya better have some answers fragger. That is unless ya want to end up like yer buddy over there." "O-OK, OK! They say he hangs around the allyways of Rat City. I never go back there anymore, but he should still be back there, please! Let me go!" He pleaded. "He better be, fer yer sake." Lobo growled tossing the gangster over his shoulder. Rat City- 12:35 AM Lobo looked around as he made his way through the allys. "Jeez, it's no wonder they call this place Rat City." He then noticed two Homeless men warming themselves by a fire. He approaches them. (Not relizing that Spawn is watching him from the rooftops) "Alright ya old geezers, the main man's got a contract to complete so, yer gonna tell me where I can find this dweeb." Lobo said showing them the photo. "Al? What do you want with him?" Lobo lifted him up by the collar. "Now that ain't yer business now is it? Now yer gonna tell the main man what ya know or else!" Suddenly a chain came out of the shadows and wrapped around Lobo's arm and neck. "Put him down." A voice rang out. Lobo turned to see Spawn standing in the shadows. "Finally decided to show yer face huh?" "I said drop him!" Spawn snarled. "Sure." Lobo said dropping the hobo. "Who are you?!" Spawn demanded. "Oh I'm sorry, my card." With that, Lobo yanked on the chain flinging Spawn towards him. Lobo then Punched him square in the face sending Spawn flying back a few feet. "The names Lobo fragger." Spawn stood up his hands glowing green. "I don't know what you think you're doing in here, but I'll give you one chance to leave now." "Oh let me think on that, um...Nah!" With that Lobo pulled out one of his many guns and shot him multiple times, however Spawn stood there unphased. Spawn then shot a necroplasmic blast, vaporizing Lobo's gun. "Gonna have to do better than that." Spawn growled. "All right, catch!" Lobo said tossing a frag grenade at Spawn. It exploded and Spawn seemed nowhere to be found. "So much for bringin him back alive." "You just don't get it." Spawn growled from behind Lobo. As soon as Lobo turned around, Spawn shoved his hand through his body. Lobo only laughed and kicked Spawn in the stomach and punched him back into a wall. Spawn whatched shocked as the hole in Lobo's chest healed within a few seconds. Lobo then tossed one of his gutting hooks at Spawn, but Spawn grabbed it before it hit his head. He yanks it foward and grabs Lobo by the color. "I don't think you really know what you're dealing with." Spawn growled. "Izzatafact?" Lobo then headbutted Spawn making him drop him. Lobo then grabbed Spawn and tossed him 15 feet away and then jumped on him. Lobo punched him twice in the face before Spawn grabbed his fist. He then blasted him off of him with his necroplasm. Lobo shook it off and grabbed another one of his guns. He fired twice but Spawn immediately teleported right in front of him and grabbed the gun, crushing it. Lobo tried to punch Spawn, but Al grabbed his hand, lifted him up and tossed him through the a wall. Lobo got up from the rubble and tried to jump at Spawn, but suddenly several chains shot out of Spawn's body and entangled Lobo. "Ya think ya can hold the main man?!" Lobo snarled, as he managed to pull a blade out of his back pocket. He then ripped through the chains. Spawn was about the blast him again but Lobo grabbed his hand and broke every bone in it, causing Spawn to yellin pain. "Any last words dweeb?" Lobo gloated. "Yeah. Kiss my axe!" Suddenly Spawn's cape morphed into an axe and he sliced off Lobo's arm, but within seconds Lobo's arm regrew. "Nice try fragger." Lobo then whistled. Spawn Looked up to the sound of what seemed like a motorcycle and was then struck by Lobo's spacehog. "When ya mess with the main man, ya get fragged." Lobo laughed but Spawn teleported off of the front of his spacehog and reappeared on the rooftop that Lobo was heading towards. "your pissing me off." Spawn growled and punched Lobo off of his hog as he flew by. Spawn looked down noticing Lobo had dropped one of his guns when he had punched him. He picked it up and as Lobo got up, Spawn began opening fire on him. Lobo wasn't even shaken by the shots, and lunged at Spawn, Al then teleported out of the way. Lobo looked around, trying to spot Spawn, where ever he had gone, when suddenly he felt something poking around in his chest. In a split second, Spawn rips out of his chest. He looks back and begins to walk away, thinking he has won. "Hey fragger, we ain't done here!" Lobo yells, as his body reformed. "You're one persistant asshole." Spawn said turning around. Lobo lunged at Spawn managing to land a few good blows before Spawn grabbed his fists and began to land a few blows of his own. The two continued to trade blows, and soon Lobo pulls out another frag grenade. "Come on you know that won't work." Spawn growled. "Izzatafactnow?" Lobo then tossed the grenade down on the roof causing it to collapse, sending both Al and Lobo tumbling down into the rubble. Spawn stood up somewhat phazed and looked around, relizing they somehow had sumbled into a warehouse full of weapons. "Hey fraghead!" Lobo yelled. Spawn turned to see Lobo holding two semi-automatic handguns. "Eat lead." Lobo growled before opening fire. Spawn teleported out of the way and grabbed some guns from the crates. He then began opening fire one Lobo. Eventually both of them ran out of ammo, and both were riddled with bullet holes. But both regenerated within seconds. Lobo lunged at Spawn yet again this time sending both of them flying through the walls of the warehouse. But Spawn blast Lobo off of him soon afterwards. "ya know the main man's gettin real tired of that fancy light show." "Then eat this." Spawn growls as he tossed a small orb of necroplasmic energy at Lobo. Lobo laughed at the pulse. "That it?! Ya gettin tired fragger?" But Lobo's laughter was soon silenced as the pulse exploded taking a good chunk of the warhouse with it. Spawn began to fly off back towards Rat city when one of Lobo's gutting hooks latched on to his throat. Spawn looked back to see Lobo, half charred on the other side of the chain. Lobo yanked Spawn towards him but Al took the opportunity to tackle Lobo to the ground. He then headbutted him twice before punching him hard in the face. Spawn was about to bring down another punch but Lobo grabbed fist, and punched him twice before kicking Spawn off of him. Lobo then grabbed a metal pipe from the rubble and rapped it around Spawn's hands while he was still dazed. "Let's see ya use those fancy light tricks now." Lobo glouted. But Spawn then blasted him back whith necroplasm. He struggled but busted the metal pipe around his arms. But Spawn could feel himself getting tired. He was tossing everything at Lobo and yet he still got up. Lobo then got up. "Catch!" He yelled as he tossed four frag grenades at Spawn. Al flew backwards avoiding the explosions. Spawn's hands then began to glow green and suddenly Lobo bursted into flames. Spawn then teleports away. (Again thinking he has won) Spawn returned to Rat city, trying to catch his breath when he was struck in the chest by a shot from one of Lobo's guns sending him back a few feet. He looks up to see Lobo seemingly fine. "Ya got some nerve tryin to off the main man." Lobo snarls. pumping a few more rounds into Spawn. Al manages to shake it off. "you don't know when to quite." Spawn snarled and began shooting Lobo with his necroplasm. Both continued to blast eachother with their weapons but both do little damage to each other. Soon Lobo sees that the gun aside, seeing it isn't doing anything, and pulls out his gutting hooks. "Prepare to get fragged, you scumsucking geekwadd!" Lobo yelled as he lunged towards Spawn, with his hooks in hand. Immediatlely more chains shoot out nearly stopping Lobo dead in his tracks. But Lobo soon struggles and manages to break free of the chains. He then grabs Spawn, rappint the chain of his hooks around Spawn's throat, trying to choke him. "Not gonna happen." Spawn growled. He then sprouted spikes all over his body tearing up the chain and Lobo as well. To be concluded........ Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ultron (Comics) (by Godkombat21) No battle written. Winner: Lobo Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios